tu eres mi angel yo soy tu demonio
by lady-darkness-chan
Summary: itahina lemon que sucederia si  un angel cae en  las garras de un demonio


un angel se deja enredar por un demonioinicia mi historia de itchihina

**El primero**

Se celebraba hallowen los alumnos de la secundaria konoha decidieron no tener clases y disfrazarse a lo que tsunade-sama asedio (ella también quería descansar y no trabajar)

Los organizadores dejaron todo bien la fiesta era un éxito muchos integrantes de las otras secundarias se unieron a las escondidas

_Ya la fiesta estaba por terminar muchos alumnos se fueron a la casa de sasuke uchiha para terminar de celebrar hasta el otro día_ (que por cierto el otro día tocaba clases) claro esta sin autorización de el invitaba una rubia linda de una coleta que estaba disfrazada de conejita lo anuncio desde la tarde

Eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche y no había nadie a excepción de una jovencita que se encontraba en el salón de música desde lejos se oía su _chanto era peli azul y tenia los ojos blancos su cara era blanca y sus mejillas estaban rojas de tanto llorar al final sola en esa oscuridad y bajo la luz de la luna que se asomaba se encontraba sentada en una mesa abrazando sus piernas donde escondía su rostro estaba disfrazada de ángel cosa que se notaba ya que llevaba puesto unas alas blancas eran plumas artificiales y tenían escarchas que las hacían brillar bastante su traje mostraba un poco de picardía con inocencia ya que era un vestido transparente con bordados plateados no llevaba tiras dejaba ver su ropa interior la cual tenia encajes y escarcha además de plumas llevaba un hermoso collar con su emblema familiar_ ¿cual seria la causa de su llanto?

¿Por qué llora un ángel? Se escucho una voz ronca desde la oscuridad

Ay alguien hay? Dijo la ojiblanca

Tranquila soy yo dijo un pelinegro y sus ojos eran rojos (pero eran lentes de contacto_? Estaba disfrazado de demonio llevaba unas alas negras iguales ala de la ojiblanca exceptuando que no brillaban pero eran lindas llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa semi abierta que dejaba ver su pecho una enorme capa negra que cubría sus brazos las cuales tenían unas nubes roja_

Ah itachi sempai que hace aquí dijo la ojiblanca mientras se levantaba de la mesa

Pues estaba apunto de irme hasta que te escuche llorar dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa en la cara

A gonen sempai no lo sabia me iré a casa dijo la ojiblanca mientras se paraba pero sus pasos se detuvieron al verse inmóvil debido a que el pelinegro la sujeto

Vaya si que eres tentadora dejo el pelinegro logrando sonrojar a la ojiblanca

Ah dijo la ojiblnca mirándose y a decir verdad lo noto al levantarse hinata dejo ver su cuerpo ese disfraz la hacia ver como un ángel provocador

Itachi sempai me tengo que ir dijo la ojiblanca intentando escapar del agarre del chico

Acaso te esperan tus padres o acaso naruto dijo el pelinegro

No a ninguno le importo dijo la ojiblanca en un tono casi de grito

Sorprendiendo al pelinegro

Um que te hizo el zorro dijo el pelinegro

Me dejo al igual que mis padres dijo la ojiblanca intentando contener las lágrimas

Ya veo así que por eso lloras pero yo puedo quitarte ese dolor dijo aferrando ala ojiblanca en la pared

no creo dijo la ojiblanca cerrando sus ojos

segura dijo el pelinegro mientras comnezo a besar suavemente el cuello de la fragil ojiblanca

hai decia ella soltando un suave gemido

el pelinegro comenzo a besar cada vez mas ese cuello sujetando las manos de la ojiblnaca para que no se escapara

itachi sempai para deica la ojiblanca entre gemidos

itachi comenzó a besarle cada vez mas comenzó a besar suavemente el nacimiento de los pechos de la ojiblanca a lo que esta solo gemía para sempai dijo la ojiblanca pero seguia solto uno de los brazos para comenzar a quitar el transparente vestido de la pelinegraazulada

ahh¡ escucho un gemido proveniente de la ojiblanca la cual dejo de hacer fuerza

el pelinegro solo sonrió y comenzó a quitar lentamente el vestido suavemente vio como los brazos de ella lo sujetabna

aqui no sempai djio la ojiblanca

a lo que el pelinegro sonrio y le dijo entonces donde

donde tu quieras respondio la ojiblanca

sorpredndiendo al azabache el sonrio y la sujeto del brazo y salieron del instituto

··*********************************************************************************************************

a mira es itachi dijo un pleinaranja que estaba disfrazado_de pirata y llevaba la misma capa que el azabache y una espada en la cintura que decía amor_

a mi no me importa dijo una peliazul que llevaba una mascara plateada y una linda rosa de papel en el pelo el disfraz no lo tenia puesto

lo besaba para callarlo estaba en el techo del instituto haciendo lo suyo

sube dijo el pelinegro mientras abria la puerta de su carro era negro

arigato sempai dijo la ojiblanca mientras subia

el pelinegro se subió y comenzó a conducir se quito sus lentes de contactos dejando ver su ojos negro

que lindos ojos sempai dijo la ojiblanca mientras jugaba con sus dedos era prueba de su nerviosismo

enserio suelen decir que dan miedo dijo el pelinegro

no dan miedo solo que asustan dijo la ojiblanca mientras agachaba su cara

acaso me dijo amargado pensó el pelinegro

llegaron a un edificio grande entraron y subieron el ascensor estaba un poco nerviosa y sujetaba la capa del pelinegro

llegaron hasta el ultimo piso donde había un pequeño pasillo el cual terminaba en una puerta blanca que tenia el emblema familiar de la familia del azabache abrió la puerta era un apartamento grande y hermoso con vista a la ciudad tenia un balcón y una escalera que daba a un segundo piso era un decorado sencillo pero mu amplio y lindo

es hermoso dijo la ojiblanca

el pelinegro sonrió y le dijo si pero te prefiero a ti

comenzó a besarla ese deseo de tenerla no lo soportaba comenzo acorralarla en su cuarto el cual era amplio tenia unos muebles y una venta amplia la cual dejaba ver la luz de la luna el no quería encender la luz por que ya bastaba con la que proyectaba la luna comenzó a besarle el cuello y termino de quitarle el vestido que llevaba dejando ver esa ropa interior que comenzó a brillar con la proyección de la luna solo verla su cuerpo no resistia mas tiro la capa aun lado y se quito mas bien se arranco la camisa dejando ver su tonificado cuerpo sus abdominales era todo un adonis comenzó a besar los labios de la ojiblanca suavemente introducía su lengua pero no tenia respuestas de su acompañante

la ojiblanca sentía como esa lengua buscaba algo pero no sabia que era solo tomo sus brazos y los acerco al hombro del chico este al sentir esas suaves y delicados hombros no aguanto mas y la apretó hacia el no podía resistirlo pero escucho un gemido que vino de la ojiblanca vio como su rostro se colocaba rojo pálido bajo si vista y noto un bulto ¿que demonios? pensó el pelinegro comenzó a besarla para que esta no lo notara y no se asustara la ojiblanca gimió al sentir una presión en su zona intima era el bajo su mano para llevarse con la sorpresa que la ojiblanca estaba mojada cosa que lo excito al azabache comenzó a jugar con esa zona húmeda haciendo la estremecer sigilosamente se quito el pantalon y saco su mano de la zona intima de la ojiblanca . La acosto en su cama de espalda para encontrarse con esa fina espalda comenzó a lamerla y a besarla noto como la ojiblanca apretaba fuertemente las sabanas le desabrocho el brasier y quito esa alas de paso las de el las tiro aun lado de la habitación la volteo suavemente y comenzó a quitarle el brasier pero cuando ya estaba apunto de ver ella se cubrió con sus brazos cosa que le dio risa al azabache asi que te gusta hacer trampa dijoel pelinegro nanirespondió la ojiblanca el azabache sonrió y comenzo a bajar lentamente su rostro hasta llegar a la zona intima de ella que la cubría una pequeña brasilera bonita la empeso a quitar dejando a al interpiere la intimidad de ella empezó a besarla suavemente haciendo que ella gimiera cada ves mas buena señal para que no parara comenzó a lamer el clítoris de la ojiblanca notando como esta se humedecía ahhhh sempaidecía la ojiblanca este solo osnreia levanto su rostro y vio como esta soltaba sus brazos para sujetar las sabanas vio ese hermoso pecho era blanco esos pezones rosados lo hicieron excitarse mas suavemente coloco sus manos frías sobre los senos de la ojiblanca lo que la sorprendió al sentir ese frió en sus pechos el azabache comenzó a jugar con ellos sentirlos era su emoción jugaba con sus pezones y sintió que estos se estaban colocando duros mostrandole que estaba lista pero no el quería jugar mas se quito lentamente el bóxer negro que tenia dejando descubierta su anatomía pero se rio al notar como la ojiblanca se tapaba los ojos para no verlo si que es rara penso el azabache se arecosto sobre ella sintiendo esa piel suave que era para el acerco su anatomia la de ella notando como esta gemia ante aquel acto

sempai su piel dijo la ojiblanca

que dijo el azabache

es mu...y sua...vee dijo laojiblanca tartamudeando

la tuya huele muy bien djio el azabache dejando sonrojada a la ojiblanca esto lo volvió loco y comenzó a besarla aun sentia como la lengua de ella no le correspondía peros sintió como unas manos suaves le tocaban el rostro y comenzaron a acariciar su largo cabello

tengo que hacer algo pensó la ojiblanca suavemente acaricio el pelo y se lo soltó el pelo de el era un poco largo pero no mucho solo era un mechón de pelo pero cuanto se lo soltó lo sorprendió ya que eso jamas el lo había permitido pero el azabache al sentir esas delicadas manos rosando su rostro lohacian sentir tranquilo ella suavemente comenzó a corresponder su beso era pausado pero lo hacia sentir tranquilo apretó su cuerpo mas con el de ella terminaron de besarse y ambos rostros se encontraron solo uniéndose con el borde de sus narices el estaba sudando ella acomodo sus piernas en la cintura de el mostrandole que estaba lista solo se escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones una gota de sudor cayo sobre el rostro de la ojiblanca haciendo que esta sonriera el no resistió mas y comenzó a entrar en ella noto como esta se colocaba roja entro suave suave y la ojiblanca comenzó a gemir dejando salir su respiración que contuvo para verlo a el entro mas rapido cuando la embestio ella iba a gritar pero el azabache lo atrapo besándolo ella no resisto mas y clavo sus uñas en la espalda del azabache haciendo que este gruñera mas por satisfacion que por dolor la sangra corrió por la espalda de el pero sigo embistiendola cada vez mas duro haciendo que esta gimiera mas y mas todo lo sentia el porque no sepraraba sus labios de los de ella

juntos llegaron al orgasmo haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en los labios del azabache este se sintió cansado y comenzó a recaer sobre el cuerpo de la ojiblanca que estaba igual de agitada que su compañero cerraba sus ojos pensando que todo terminaba pero sintió como la giraban el azabache no quería terminar y la volteo sintió la necesidad de ver esa perfecta espalda la volteo y comenzó a besar suave mente esa piel delicada que estaba sudada pero soltaba una aroma de lirios que lo hacia seguir decido embestiarla nuevamente sentía que así era mas cómodo vaya otra posepensó el y siguió notando como ella se aferraba a las sabanas sintió de nuevo ese calor otro orgasmo algo nuevo para el ella también lo sentía y comenzó aferrarse mas y a gritar sempaiiise tiro al lado de ella la ojiblanca se volteo para encontrarse con esos ojos negro que ya no asustaban si no que la tranquilizaban el la abrazo sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose a si mismo arigatodijo la ojiblanca para caer en el sueño abrazándolo suavemente

el se levanto para acomodarse pero noto una mancha roja en la sabana la miro fijamente y lo noto era sangre

itachi dijo la ojiblanca dormida

el azabache se levanto para buscar otra sabana y cubrirla tiro la otra sabana manchada

asi que el primerodijo el pelinegro mientras la tapaba se acostó al lado de la ojiblanca abrazándola suavemente nada mal para ser virgen dijo el azabache sonriendo se dejo ganar por el sueños y se quedo dormido junto a su ángel

5 años despues

okasaaa mira lo que encontre

ah volteo a ver una ojiperla mayo con un viente creciente

dime soka que encontrastes

mira el niño de ojos negros y caballo azabache le mostro una pluma

no es hermosa okasaa pontela el niño tomo la pluma y se la puso en el cabello a su madre la cual se sonrojo

otosaan mira mama esta hermosa verdad

una sombre salio de su escondite y coloco su mano en el vientre de la ojiperla

si lo esta dijo el hombre sonriendo

okasan pareces un angel dijo el niño sonriendo logrando que sierto azabache lo abrasara

si tienes mucha razon

demo dijo intrigado al niño

si amor dijo la ojiluna

okasan los angeles no salen con demonios dijo el niño sonriendo

demonios dijo la ojiblanca asombrada

si otosan dijo que el era un demonio

tu otosan tiene razon dijo la ojiblanca sonriendo logrando que sierto azabache se molestara demo tu padre es mi demonio dijo la ojiperla sonriendo

hum shasqueo el asabche y tu eres mi angel unos labios se posaaron en el azabache logrando que este sonriera de medio lado

no sin antes un chiquillo lograra una cara de repugnancia y se preguntara cuando le saldrian las alas


End file.
